


Back In Time

by kiranosaurusrex



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranosaurusrex/pseuds/kiranosaurusrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five Kyoryugers, minus Utsusemimaru, are thrown back in time by a DeboMonster. Utsusemimaru, with the help of the Shiba Clan and the Shinkengers, travels back to the warring states era to find them and bring them back to the present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Another plot bunny that was hopping about. I am hoping to work on this regularly but RL is still quite busy, so I make no promises.

That really did look better on him.

Utsusemimaru sighed and looked away from his reflection in the mirror. The yukata felt so familiar and comforting and did not look off at all. It gave him a sense of familiarity and security. And yet there was that nagging feeling somewhere inside of him that told him how inept he was at adjusting to the times he was living in now.

The clothes he wore on a regular basis were the ones Amy had picked for him and most of the things he did were things that the others had introduced him to or explained to him. Only very few were ones which he had discovered himself.

“I have so much more to work on,” the samurai sighed softly and made his way back over to the other room, where he was greeted by his four fellow male team members and a small scale chaos - or large. Depending on how you looked at it really.

Summer had been mostly peaceful so far. Maybe the Deboss Legion didn’t like the heat and humidity either. So seizing that opportunity, the Kyoryugers had decided to go to a festival together and watch the fireworks afterwards. Of course everyone had insisted on doing this properly, which meant that all of them were going to wear yukata.

Souji was dressed in his properly and was currently in the process of helping Ian, who looked a little clueless and yet amused at the whole situation. It was obvious that he was purposely making Souji’s life hard right now by being unhelpful and letting the younger man do all the work. The garment was hanging off one of his shoulders, giving Ian a bit of a sultry and seductive look. Which might explain the slight red colouring on Souji’s cheeks.

Nobuharu looked like he was wearing a hotel yukata at an onsen resort. It looked more like a bathrobe on him than clothes you could wear outside.

And Daigo, Daigo was standing in the room in his briefs and was looking at a couple of different yukata, laid it on the tatami floor in front of him with his arms crossed and a thoughtful expression on his face.

Utsusemimaru sighed and decided to start somewhere. So he did with the biggest problem - distraction - standing closest to him. “King-dono, what’s the matter?”

Turning around, Daigo looked Utsusemimaru over. “Woah, Ucchi! You look great in that!” He grinned. “A true brave samurai.”

“Why thank you, King-dono.” The other’s words made Utsusemimaru fidget a bit but he reigned himself in again soon. “As I was saying, what is it you are thinking about? Any problems?”

“Well, you just solved one.” Daigo picked up a yukata. “The other is, I have no idea what to do with this. I travelled overseas a lot and learned how to put on clothes from many different places but I just realized that I have no idea how to wear this or put this on. Do you think it’ll even look good on me?”

“Be brave and try it on, to put it in your own words, great leader.” Ian commented from the side. At this point the sleeves or his yukata had fallen off his shoulders completely and he stood in the room topless. Souji looked ready to give up.

“Very well.” Utsusemimaru took the yukata from Daigo. “Let me teach you, King-dono.”

“That would be most awesome of you!” Daigo smiled brightly. “Please do teach me!”

Helping his friends for once, instead of the other way around, visibly brightened Utsusemimaru’s mood again. He remained in high spirits for most of the evening but then his smile disappeared from his lips once more as the Deboss Legion chose their festival to launch an attack on.

“Where are you, Utsusemimaru? Come out. If you make me wait longer I’ll get even more angry than I already am!” Dogold hollered over people’s panicked screams.

“Wait no more, for I am here to defeat you.” Utsusemimaru stepped forward.

The other five were engaged in combat with another DeboMonster by the sound of it and Utsusemimaru could hear the familiar Samba tune as his friends transformed. He set to do the same and then crossed swords with Dogold.

In the middle of the fight, Chaos suddenly appeared in front of them and with a touch of the Deboss Legion Commander’s hand, Dogold, the other five Kyoryugers and the DeboMonster they had been fighting vanished into a swirl of bright colours, leaving Utsusemimaru alone in the darkness among the destroyed booths of the summer festival.

Dissolving his transformation he headed back to the Spirit Base.

“What happened? Where are King-dono and the others?” He asked Torin.

“Daigo and the others were thrown into the past.” Torin hummed. “The wormhole was created by Dogold, who utilized his own connection to the past as well as yours, Utsusemimaru. The Deboss seem to be trying to win their battles by manipulating time, which is a worrying development.” Torin stroked his beard. “Luckily we called in some help. Come with me.”

Torin took him to a traditional Japanese mansion. It was a lot larger than the Rippukan Family’s home and dojo. It felt nostalgic to Utsusemimaru. His Lord had once resided in a similar place.

The sound of drums signalled the arrival of their host. Several servants, dressed all in black Kurofuku get-up, pulled up a banner displaying a family crest. Utsusemimaru blinked. It looked familiar. He had definitely seen this crest back in his time.

“The 19th Head of the Shiba Family, Shiba Takeru!” A voice announced and a young male stepped out. He was wearing casual clothes, red faded jeans and a black t-shirt with a swirl on it that looked like flames. A red scarf completed the outfit.

Utsusemimaru’s eyes widened in recognition. “The Shiba Family! That means you must be descendants of the honorable Retsudo-dono!” He executed a deep and polite bow. “It is a great honour to meet you, Takeru-dono.”

“Please raise your head.” Takeru shook his head. “There is no need for such formalities. As warriors of justice we all stand on common ground.”

He looked at Torin and acknowledged him with a nod. “Well, let’s go inside and discuss matters there further. I heard there was something you needed assistance with and my clan might be able to provide the help you need.”

 

To be continued...


	2. Down memory lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Here's the 2nd installment or first real chapter.

Utsusemimaru looked around in awe when he stepped into the mansion. It felt nostalgic and a little bit like home. And it had been in a way. “This used to be but one of the many residences of the Shiba Clan. The main castle was located elsewhere.” He recalled with a small smile. “This is where Retsudo-dono grew up and trained while his father took care of business.”

He touched some marks on a pillar. “I remember the day when this was made. A rather zealous Retsudo-sama had underestimated his swing.” The mark was faded now, almost gone. Well, it had been a couple hundred of years. It was amazing that the pillar had lasted so long.

Before he noticed, he had arrived in the main room with Takeru and five people straightened up on their seats to greet them.

“Tono!”

“Tono-sama!”

“Takeru!”

“Takeru!”

“Take-chan!”

“A guest?” Kotoha asked with a smile and looked at Utsusemimaru and then back at the leader of the Shinkengers. “He sounds like he knows a lot about the first generation ShinkenRed.”

“The first ShinkenRed? Ah, yes. Shiba Retsudo-dono was a friend of mine.” Utsusemimaru smiled and then fluidly sat down on one of the zabuton that a Kurofuku had prepared for him, along with a cup of tea and a hand towel. “We trained and fought alongside each other when we were young. Our paths separated when we went to face our respective enemies and fight our destined battles. But a connection will always remain.”

Mako blinked. “Wait, you said you fought with the first generation? But that would-”

“Ah, I am indeed more than 300 years old, if we go by history.” Utsusemimaru laughed sheepishly. “Although my body is but 29.”

Kusakabe nodded. “Our honorable guest here is Utsusemimaru or KyoryuGold of the Kyoryugers. He fought in battles against the Deboss Legion 300 years ago.”

“You’re an actual samurai then!” Genta looked awed.

“Hey, are you saying that we aren’t you insolent mediocre sushi seller?” Ryunosuke glared.

“What did you just call me, waterboy?”

“Genta. Ryunosuke.” Takeru interrupted them. He sighed and then turned back to look at Utsusemimaru. “I heard you were a warrior from the ancient times but to hear that you actually knew the first generation…”

Utsusemimaru bowed his head. “Ah, it’s but a coincidence. I don’t even know whether or not Retsudo-dono remembered me. When we parted, we were both still very young. He had been called to the main castle to train and become the first ShinkenRed and I had been called away by Torin and my partner Pteragodon as the Deboss Legion had shown signs of revival.”

“He did remember you. Or he wouldn’t have made this.” Takeru pulled out a disc and handed it to Utsusemimaru. “This is the HiDen disc left by the first generation ShinkenRed. It summons KyoryuMaru. After hearing your story just now, I believe it to be a tribute to a friend. For it is the sword of dinosaurs.”

Looking at the disc in his hands, Utsusemimaru felt a multitude of emotions welling up inside of him. He could hear the roar of the ancient beast from the disc. “Retsudo-dono.”

He bowed. “Thank you.” Utsusemimaru wasn’t sure who he was bowing to. Takeru or maybe the spirit of Retsudo, which he hoped was lingering around this place somewhere, watching over the current leader of his clan. Maybe it was a bit of both.

A Kurofuku came in and whispered something to Kusakabe, who nodded.

“Tono, all preparations for your rescue mission have been made. We can start whenever you give word,” he reported.

“Then let us not lose any more time.” Genta and Chiaki started to get up.

“Wait. Before we travel back, we should put on clothes which won’t make us stick out like sore thumbs.” Ryunosuke suggested. “We can’t run around in the era of the Warring States dressed in jeans and t-shirts. We’d draw too much attention.”

Takeru nodded. “Ryunosuke is right.”

“We have prepared appropriate clothing for everyone.” Kusakabe gave the signal and the Kurofuku came in with bundles of clothes.

While the six Shinkengers changed with some help from the Kurofuku, Utsusemimaru went to change by himself. He did not need help with this. Tying the last string and checking whether his swords and other weapons were in the right places, he looked into the mirror. It almost felt strange to wear his own clothes again - his real clothes. And yet it didn’t. It felt a bit like coming home. These clothes fit him so well, like a second skin.

Stepping out into the courtyard to meet the Shinkengers felt strange. It was like they had already gone back in time. Everyone was dressed in the clothes of the people Utsusemimaru had left behind after his fight against Dogold.

“You look great, Utsusemimaru-san!” Kotoha smiled. “These suit you really well.”

“Ah, you flatter me, Kotoha-dono.” He smiled back at her. “You look rather good yourself.”

Drums and a flurry of Kurofuku announced the arrival of someone else. When the banner was pulled up, Kaoru stepped in front of the group.

“Hime, it has been a while.”

“No need for pleasantries now. We should hurry.” Kaoru shook her head. “Let me get straight to the point. To travel into the past, it is said that six pure lineages are needed.” Kaoru pulled out her Shodophone. “We have all we need. So ready when you are, Utsusemimaru-san.”

“Six?” Genta blinked. “Oh, you mean him? Since it’s definitely not me.”

“Utsusemimaru’s lineage cannot be used because he is one of the bases for the first time and space distortion. Luckily we found someone else.” A kurofuku opened a door and Rippukan Genryu stepped into the courtyard. “Souji’s lineage can be traced back just as long.”

Chiaki grinned. “Oh, hey uncle Genryu! Long time no see!”

“Chiaki,” Genryu acknowledged the green Shinkenger. “Indeed. I see you are doing well. Give my regards to your father if you get the chance? He never stops by these days. That rascal.”

Ryunosuke blinked. “Wait, you know each other?”

Kusakabe cleared his throat. “Of course they do! The Houses of Tani and Rippukan are old allies, protecting neighbouring territories.”

“Yup. And uncle Genryu here actually was one of the go to people for sword fighting when I was younger. He offered to teach me since my old man wouldn’t. He’s pretty good, I tell ya. Not that I went to see him often, as you can probably imagine.” Chiaki grinned sheepishly. “Which reminds me, I should ask Souji for a match sometime. See what he’s been up to.”

“Enough chat. Let’s do what we came to do.” Takeru interrupted then.

Kaoru nodded. “Let us begin the ceremony. I shall remain here in case of emergency. I taught Takeru the necessary summons for your way back. It should be easier since you all have something anchoring you to the present. But still, I must tell you to be careful. Time and space are very sensitive and do not like to be messed with. A small mistake along the way might result in something fatal and dangerous.”

They got into their positions for the ceremony and once Kaoru had finished the last brush stroke, the six Shinkengers and Utsusemimaru were enveloped by a bright light. The next moment they had vanished from the courtyard of the Shiba estate.

“Good luck, my lord.” Kusakabe bowed.

 

When the light disappeared, the seven of them found themselves in the middle of what looked like a forest. Looking past the trees, they could make out what looked like a town.

“I think I know where we are.” Utsusemimaru smiled. “We’re not far from the Shiba Clan’s castle. I have been here before.” Albeit briefly and he had not had the heart to show his face to Retsudo at that time, afraid to distract him from the other’s own mission.

Takeru nodded. “Let’s head towards that direction.”

“You guys better not talk here. Takeru, Ryunosuke and Utsusemimaru here are the only ones who can do this ancient-time-speak. If we open our mouths people will become suspicious,” Mako warned the others. “Especially Genta and Chiaki.”

Chiaki made a face. “Alright, alright.”

The seven of them ventured out of the forest and made their way towards the city and the castle. It seemed to be late in the afternoon, most farmers seemed to have gone home. The town was busy and nobody noticed them mingling with the normal folk. That is, until they reached the castle.

Before they knew it they were surrounded by a group of samurai with their weapons drawn. A figure dressed more elaborately than the rest stepped out from amongst them.

“Who are you and why have you come to these lands?” It was unmistakably Shiba Retsudo. Utsusemimaru knew the moment he laid eyes on the other that it was his old friend. Not because the crest of the Shiba Clan was displayed proudly on his armor but because he would never forget the other’s eyes. Torin had taught him that eyes were the mirror of one’s soul once and Utsusemimaru had firmly come to believe that.

Bowing, he addressed the other directly. “Most honorable Retsudo-dono. It was I. I have brought them here to your lands without your permission.”

One of the soldiers lashed out. Others quickly followed. “Insolence! How dare you address the lord so-”

“Wait!” Retsudo raised his hand and ordered his men to step back. Walking forward and closer to the group, he looked at Utsusemimaru with wide eyes. “Do my eyes deceive me or is it really you I see before me, Utsusemimaru?”

Bowing deeply, Utsusemimaru nodded. “It is I. It has been a long time, my friend. My heart overflows with joy and I am most honored that someone of your standing seems to remember this humble samurai’s name.” He kept his head down as he addressed the other.

“It is something I would never forget. Raise your head, Utsusemimaru. Are we not brothers in arms? I shall not have you bow your head in front of me.”

“I am not worthy of your words, Retsudo-dono.” Utsusemimaru shook his head.

“Do not be so humble, Utsusemimaru.” Retsudo placed a hand on Utsusemimaru’s shoulder and pushed it up, so that Utsusemimaru stood upright again. Then he looked at the soldiers around them. “Men, withdraw. These people mean no harm. In fact, they are my personal guests. Tell the servants to prepare food and drinks.”

He looked at Utsusemimaru and smiled warmly. “This most joyous reunion calls for a celebration.” But then his expression turned serious again. “Although I fear it is nothing joyous that leads your and companions here. We shall talk about it in private later.”

Utsusemimaru nodded. “As you wish, Retsudo-dono. It is an honor to be your guest.”

“Follow me then.” Retsudo led the way and Utsusemimaru motioned for the Shinkengers to follow them. The group of soldiers parted for them like an elaborate steel curtain and they were led into the inner sanctuary of the Shiba Castle. Zabuton pillows and small tables with refreshments had already been prepared for them by the time they arrived.

Once all of them had settled down, Retsudo addressed Utsusemimaru once more. “So tell me, Utsusemimaru, who are your companions?”

Smiling, Utsusemimaru introduced the other six. “These are the honorable Umemori Genta-dono, Hanaori Kotoha-dono, Shiraishi Mako, Tani Chiaki-dono, Ikenami Ryunosuke-dono and the most honorable Shiba Takeru-dono.”

“Shiba?” Retsudo looked at Takeru and then the others. “Hanaori, Shiraishi, Tani, Ikenami. These are all names I am most familiar with.”

“It might sound unbelievable but they have come here from a time far in the future, Retsudo-dono.” Utsusemimaru started. “Takeru-dono here is the 19th ShinkenRed and the head of the Shiba Clan of the time they came from. We came from.”

“Surely you cannot have stayed young for that long, Utsusemimaru?” Retsudo frowned at his friend. “You do not look like you have aged more than a few years.”

Looking down, Utsusemimaru sighed. “It is shameful to admit but I was held captive by an enemy for over 300 years, frozen at this age thanks to their dark magic. But my companions were able to free me from the enemy’s grasp.” He looked up again. “And it is them that I came to find. They were transported back here by means of evil magic.”

LIstening intently, Retsudo hummed thoughtfully.

“I will help you,” he announced, “But only under one condition.”

Utsusemimaru bowed deeply. “Whatever it is you would like to request, Retsudo-dono, I will do everything in my power to grant it.”

“Not from you, Utsusemimaru.” Retsudo rose from his seat. “Shiba Takeru. Fight me. The outcome of our duel shall decide the further course of actions.”


End file.
